


A first time

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: There is a first time for everything.In every relationship.For everyone.This is Harry and Draco's first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Kudos: 52





	A first time

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 prompt- A first time

January bled into February, which seemed to come with a cloud over it. Draco thought he had never been blessed with as much bad luck as the day he had taken the mark but he was wrong.

First to arrive had been his mother's owl with the Ministry's letter that informed them of Lucius' passing in his cell. Draco couldn't read past the first four sentences, the ground shaking beneath his feet. Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment was coming to an end in two months. He'd been fined and banned from using magic, barring the most basic spells, for life. Truthfully, Draco and Narcissa had been happy with that.

Draco refused to believe his father "succumbed", as they had put it, two months before his release. A part of him was sure it was because his father couldn't bear not being magical but a larger part was scared he was killed. For everything the man had been, he was Draco's father and Draco loved him dearly.

Among the many things he hated in the aftermath, including the rubbish that was once again in the Prophet, he hated the most that Harry was avoiding him. If he wasn't so wracked with stomach churning grief, he would have been surprised. But as such, he just guessed Harry finally realised who he was dallying with.

Pansy and Blaise tried to help him. Daphne and Millie brought him dinner whenever he missed it. Luna and Ginevra checked on him daily. But none of the Golden Trio had said anything other than, 'We are so sorry, Draco,' in the fortnight since it happened. Draco tried to look for sympathy or disgust in their eyes but only found concern for him.

Which would have been good if not for Potter avoiding him like plague. He shrugged himself out of the thoughts and tried to concentrate on the pity party before him.

The worst part about February so far had been Zach Smith from Hufflepuff installing himself beside Draco. He was convinced he was the only person who could bring Draco out of his "moping." Like his father dying was something common enough to not grieve about. Draco was slowly realising how tedious a Hufflepuff can be.

'.... so to get Draco out of his petulant mood, I've organised a picnic for us. You'll enjoy it, Dray, don't worry. The resort is big and known for its discretion so even if we get caught with the "services I availed", we're fine. Isn't that right?' Smith curled his hand around Draco's waist and pulled him in, him and his cronies snickering lewdly at his crass joke.

Draco wanted to vomit. He tensed, turning away. Smith of course interpreted it in his own way.

'Oh, Dray, is someone scared?' Another round of laughter. 'Oh,' Smith continued dramatically, gasping, 'It's because you haven't done it before, isn't it? No worries, they are all professionals who..'

Draco tuned him out and found Potter staring at the group with barely concealed repugnance. Draco was suddenly angry. Like always, this horrible association with the pest that is Smith was all Potter's fault. He stomped up to the Gryrfindor, throwing a hex at Smith when he didn't let Draco go.

'So you hex your friends,' Potter said nonchalantly, as Draco came to a stop a few feet from him, voice tight and controlled.

'You sound more bitter about the fact that I have any rather than that I hex them.'

Potter was stunned, clearly not expecting Draco to say that.

'I-' he stammered, 'I'm not unhappy that you have friends, Draco!' His tone had lost the forced seriousness it previously had. Potter also looked flustered, pleasing Draco to no end. He was still unbearably hurt and upset, though.

'Good.' Draco didn't take his eyes off Potter. Even if it burned to look at the person he wanted to fall into and cry.

'But,' Potter said softly, 'they are not the good sort, you know.'

'They are at least good enough to console someone in their time of grief instead of fucking off.' Draco knew he sounded more imploring and less snappish but he didn't care. He also didn't care when he started shaking and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Potter was once again baffled. 'You don't hate me?'

Draco grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. 'I do! Of course, I do. Because the first person I wanted to see and hug, the only person I wanted to console me, the only person I wanted to reassure me, fucking stopped speaking to me the moment I returned from the funeral. Like he couldn't even look me in the eye.'

'Oh Draco,' Potter whispered, folding him into his arms even as Draco struggled, and quietly stroking his back. 'I'm so sorry. I thought you blamed me.'

Draco was still tense. 'For what?' he croaked.

'For not speaking up for your father at the trials. I couldn't come to you knowing that's how you felt.'

Draco finally relaxed, partly because he was finally where he wanted to be and partly because of Potter's stupidity. He had assumed Potter had come to his senses and hated him again. 'That was not what I felt, you idiot! My father was too far in the ditch he knowingly fell into, to be helped by anyone. Even the saviour.'

'You didn't speak to anyone for three days after receiving the news, you shut people out. I overthought and assumed..'

'I'm sorry,' Draco whispered. 'I thought you realised you were involving yourself with a death eater and wanted your distance.'

'I'm sorry too, Draco. I'm so so sorry.' Potter pulled back and cupped his cheeks. 'I'm involving myself with the man I have feelings for. I don't hate you, quite the opposite.'

Draco looked at Potter with bleary eyes before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in.

The kiss was an explosion of sensations from the moment their lips touched. It started out soft and slow, a gentle, hesitant and long overdue press of two hot mouths against each other. Then they tangled their tongues and the kiss went from innocent to hot in seconds. Potter leisurely licked into Draco's mouth, exploring, searching for the delightful corners and sighing into his mouth.

He rested their foreheads together when they came up for breath. 'Don't doubt my affection for you, Draco.'

If their first kiss was any indication, Draco would be a fool to do anything of the sort. He smiled and snuggled into Potter, inhaling his scent and letting more tears fall. People passed by and Draco knew it was the first time he was crying openly, but he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> How many first times could you spot here?
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
